


Like a Hurricane

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack & Cloud, post-Zack death, Cloud's POV, First person; kinda Zack/Cloud if you take it that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Hurricane

I don't remember ever crying like this. I don't think I've ever felt this way. No loss has ever hurt me so greatly. I-I always thought you'd be there. Ruffling my hair and giving me advice, for years as if we were brothers. I didn't ever think there would be a day without you, I couldn't dream of a future without you there. I always thought of you and me as something more than friends but not quite lovers. You came from out of nowhere and you were by my side, my best friend. How was I to know that that light warmth would change as the winds fanned the flames? Embers became flames and those flames became a blazing beacon.  
  
It was a twisting towering inferno that burned in my heart for you. And just as I found you I lost you. Just as I gathered all of my courage to speak the words, our time ran out. You were the most important thing and I let you fall through my hands too busy being afraid and letting you protect me than being where I should have been all this time. At your side fighting, at your back defending and protecting what was most dear.  
  
Instead, here I sit in the pouring rain letting it take my tears and wash them away. Just when I'd thought I had none left. Just when I had thought there was no suffering that could make me feel so helplessly human again, the chip is knocked from my shoulder as I reach for you with trembling fingers.  
  
When did it get so dark? The sky that once was a crystalline blue is now murky and splotched with grey and black clouds. The very heaven's sing and cry out in sorrow for your loss. Crawling closer, I can at last reach you; your eyes those beautiful eyes, drift open. I smile, through the pain I'll smile for you. Put on a brave face, right? That's what we do isn't it? Even if inside everything is breaking.  
  
Blood. Blood is everywhere all around you. The hero's sword has fallen hasn't it? Kneeling beside you your name leaves trembling lips as a sob. You are too young to be like this. Too full of life and alive! Your skin shouldn't be so pale and cold beneath my fingers, like ice. Covered in blood and in pain. This is- this is not the last memory I want to have of you.  
  
I don't want you to become a mere memory! I want you to be something so much more than that. I want you to be a warm, smiling presence in my life until time stops. Can't we redo this? Change fate? I'd give anything, do anything to flip that hourglass and give you more time. I can't breath and I can't think, didn't even notice your hand going slack, all I can do is cry as the world breaks down around me.  
  
Broken and shattered now there's nothing left to do but string together the fragments of a broken mind and fractured life and make them mesh. I can't let you be a memory, after all I'm your living legacy. For the both of us. I'll just have to live your life and mine at the same time then. And standing up with a body that protested, I felt the weight settle over me. The weight of the world fell squarely on my shoulders. So now that my hero, my best friend and my beloved one had died what did that make me? Now that I've taken up your place, does that mean I'm a hero? The rain fell and these dark days would keep coming, just like the love in my heart kept burning, leaving devastation in its wake.


End file.
